The present invention relates to jogging stroller accessories generally, and specifically to a shield for an infant or young child on an outing in otherwise uncomfortable climate conditions.
Infants and young children benefit greatly from the fresh air and visual stimulation of a stroll in the outdoors. Perhaps even more, the caregiver benefits from the exercise and change of scenery offered by a walk or run outside. Especially in the cooler months of the year when cold wind, rain or snow would be unbearable for an exposed infant or young child, the present invention makes it possible to experience the outdoors.
Prior to the present invention's availability, adding the previously described protection to a jogging stroller could only be accomplished (seemingly the only market option) with a flexible transparent plastic canopy such as the product called the Baby Jogger™ Wind and Rain Canopy for a stroller. The date of the introduction of the Baby Jogger™ canopy is not known to the inventor and the Baby Jogger™ canopy may not be prior art to the invention. While this type does provide some protection, it suffers from deficiencies.
Traditional (non-jogging) strollers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,725 to Garth, U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,225 to Hsia, U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,720 to Chaw, U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,099 to McKinney, U.S. Pat. No. 6,330,898 to Chang, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,355 to Hall. U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,628 to Williams discloses a sunshade for a jogging stroller. Windshields for vehicles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,346 to Perreault et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,110 to Vetter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,445 to Gager, U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,750 to Gerber, U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,526 to Strong, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,219 to Barber. The motorcycle or snowmobile windshield of Vetter is flexed to insert.